


Tug on My Soul Strings

by XrosaryX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Child Neglect, College Student Reader, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mage Descendants, Mages and surface monsters coexist, Magic Users, Male Chara, Male Frisk, Multi, Multiverse, Other, POV Second Person, Reader has a big sister side, Reader is named, Reverse Harem, Supernatural Beings, Surface monsters, Undertale aus, reader has magic, reader is female, seven mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: The concept of Soulmates varies upon the idea that for every being there is a mirror half that must be found for a Soul to become whole. Soulmates elude to the very concept that all beings are matched up, a romantic concept that perhaps have always been a trope many desire and find fascinating. What does it truly feel to find the missing half you were searching for your whole life?What if you found your Soul becomes whole from, not just one half, but the many pieces of monsters you didn’t know until the universe collided.





	1. Ruby Eyes and Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO UNDERTALE NOR ANY OF THE AUS USED IN THIS STORY. ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS!
> 
> Here I go again with another Undertale story! I hope you all enjoy this one, here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t uncommon for children of [REDACTED] lineage and background to have unusual eyes. Often their eyes can easily have a resemblance to a gem if one is making a comparison. Children of [REDACTED] background are said to display [REDACTED] at certain ages. 
> 
> If not, these children are only ordinary with beautiful eyes or better observational skills. It is not uncommon that even without [REDACTED] abilities, children of [REDACTED] descendants are very different even to those who do not possess [REDACTED].

Nighttime is perhaps the only time the orphanage was as quiet as it could be. There were still sounds on occasions that one could hear if they listened carefully. The sound of the wind rustling the trees outside or a curious hoot in the distance every few minutes. Sometimes the chime of the grandfather clock in the dining room could be heard from the first floor to the second level.

Even with these sounds of the night, nighttime felt rather still inside the old church building.

No children ran down the halls or playing in the big living room in small rowdy groups with toys. No adult caretakers lingering about the grounds to smoke or speak of the children. All were asleep in their rooms until the sunrise game again for a new day.

Ideally you were supposed to be asleep as well, but...

“Frisk.”

The little girl smiled up at you innocently, the large brown leather-bound book is held close to her chest as she continued to look up at you with bright red eyes.

Frisk was just like you, left at the orphanage as an infant swaddled up in a dark pink blanket in a basket with only a note pleading for the orphanage’s director to care for her. With her tiny frame and brown hair framing her cute face she looked just like a little doll. It was nearly impossible to figure out why no one had decided to adopt her amongst the other caretakers. She was a sweetheart and even the other children who were a little uncooperative didn’t bother her.

However, you and the director knew why, and you both hated such a reason.

Her beautiful red eyes.

Your own eerie green eyes were also the reason you were regarded warily, the shine in both your eyes nearly ethereal. Your eyes resembled emeralds with an odd glow in them while Frisk’s red eyes were much like rubies that shined brighter than the gem. They were beautiful, but adults were very wary in approaching you both.

The director’s own eyes had an odd shine in them, but the dark blues easily could pass as him aging and the color wasn’t so frightfully obvious to notice right away.

Your eyes revealing yet hiding your lineage.

Frisk showed no signs of what made you unique, unlike you and the director, but you both often wondered if she would show signs later as she grew. You and Frisk weren’t the only children with such odd eyes, but you were the only two with them being so bright. For now, you wanted Frisk to enjoy her childhood with as much happiness as you could provide to her. You played with her and you both were practically sisters…Which was why Frisk would often appear at your bedroom door at odd hours in the night with the leather-bound book in her arms for you to read to her.

Frisk slowly rocked on her feet, her smile growing as her lovely red eyes looked up to you, “Pretty please?”

You had to fight back a smile but failed as Frisk eagerly presented the book to you with her little fingers gripping it as tight as she could to not drop it. “Fine, alright,” you finally caved as you opened the door to your room, “But after the story, you need to go to bed young lady.”

“Uh huh! I will!” Frisk immediately ran past you into your room, her tiny feet padding against the wooden floor as you quickly closed the door after her. She pushed your blankets back as she settled on your bed while you turned on the lamp on your nightstand. Frisk scooted over as you settled back into your bed, pulling the blanket over you both as she leaned against your side as you set the book on your lap. Opening the book on the first page you glanced down at Frisk before clearing your throat as you began to read.

“Long ago, two races ruled over Earth,” you turned the page to show a faded picture of a goat monster and a human with a spear, “Humans and Monsters…”

The director had originally given you the book, something he had told you was carefully put underneath your basket as a baby. The story within its pages something he was quite familiar with and what led to you learning just what you were…

You read the story to Frisk, listening as she inhaled loudly as you read about the war between humans and monsters. She hated this part of the story, “Why did they seal them away?”

“Because they were afraid,” you answered her question with ease as she always asked you this, “Humans are afraid of things they do not understand. It’s something that drives them to do things…Awful things.” Frisk gazed up at you as you turned the page again, “The seven mages that sealed the monsters away…Despite the king using their magic, they were just as persecuted as their lost monster friends under the ground.” Frisk’s arms wrapped around you, her eyes returning to the page as she hugged you tightly.

She knew how much you hated this part of the story…

“One by one, the mages and all other magic users that were allies in the war were found and captured,” you read as you kept your voice even, “The survivors scattered, but not before vowing to find all monsters that may have escaped from the war and to help them.” Frisk let out a soft exhale as you pressed your fingers against the picture on the page of seven outlines of cloaked figures with a heart in the center of their figures. Each one colored as red, green, blue, cyan, purple, yellow and orange as they held hands together.

“The seven mages descendants wished to atone from what they had been forced to do…To rebuild the bridges lost from the war,” you read on before looking down at Frisk who gazed up at you, “Monsters and other magical beings stayed hidden amongst the humans. Living and helping each other…Hoping to one day live freely amongst humankind. That the monsters from underground could become free and peaceful days from old would come again.”

You both looked at the illustration on the page, a simple image of the hearts from the mages’ earlier illustration surrounding the sun as it was drawn above the mountain you assumed was where the monsters from the underground had been sealed away. You closed the book, “What about the other pages?” Frisk questioned as you gently stroked the top of her head, “You always only read the story at the beginning…”

“The other stuff in here isn’t a story,” you smiled to her as you set the book onto your nightstand before reaching over to fluff your pillow, “Come on, bedtime Frisky.”

“Okay Sis,” Frisk responded before she let out a loud yawn as you adjusted the blanket over you both as you reached over to turn off the light. You laid your head on your pillow before wrapping one arm around Frisk as she scooted closer to you, “Night night.”

“Night night,” you replied with a chuckle as you closed your eyes.

Frisk let out a soft exhale as she began to fall asleep while you tried to ignore the very last page of the story. You never read that part to her, she was a curious child and the last thing you wanted her to do was to venture to the mountain illustrated within the pages of the story.

**“Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.”**

* * *

It had been so long since that night you read to Frisk…

The last night you slept together in your bed and hugged each other in your sleep…

It had been about six years since Frisk had left the orphanage, and the very last time you had seen her since…

The director could do nothing when Frisk’s supposed aunt had arrived at the orphanage that morning to take her niece back. A woman with long brown hair with dark brown eyes in a light blue suit who cried upon seeing Frisk walking downstairs with you. The director stood beside her; his expression rather defeated than joyous as Frisk’s aunt ran over to you both. Her aunt was crying and blabbering about Frisk, how she looked so much like her mother and how long she had been searching for her.

Frisk had refused to let go of your hand even as the woman proceeded to try and take her ‘home.’ You remember her tiny nails digging into your hand and trying to hide behind your legs. She was merely five years old and terrified of this stranger even as she exclaimed, they were related. You only held her hand tighter before the director coaxed you to take Frisk to her room to pack.

Frisk was shaking her head and crying as you led her away.

You didn’t want her to go.

You wanted her to stay.

She hugged and begged you to not let her go with that strange lady as you tried to soothe her once you were safely in her room. You fought your own tears as you tried to wipe away her tears and calmed her down. This was good, you told yourself as you managed to get her to stop crying, she had a family. She had an actual family that wanted her…

You had to tell her that and eventually her tears stopped briefly as you made a promise to keep in contact with her. You were her big sister; you weren’t going to let her go with this strange woman without a promise you would write to her.

“I don’t want to leave!”

Those words broke your heart as her red eyes gleamed with more tears ready to spill out…

You had tried to plead with the director when he entered the room then, but you knew it wouldn’t be any use. He would let her go…With Frisk having family, he had no way of keeping her in the orphanage anymore. She deserved to have a family where she was sure to feel loved and adored…

Frisk had cried as she screamed your names in the arms of her aunt as she was carried away to the car.

You still remembered your own tears sliding down your face as you tried to stand tall with the director as her aunt put her inside the car. Your feet slowly climbing down the stairs as her aunt began to drive the car away from the orphanage. You began to run after the car, shouting Frisk’s name even as the director yelled for you to come back.

You ran and ran, Frisk’s crying face against the window of the car saying your name until you couldn’t keep up with the car and collapsed onto the dirt road.

You cried yourself to sleep after that…

You had sent letters to Frisk afterwards, pouring as much as your love to your little sister as you could as you told her your days and how much you missed her. At first the letters came back steadily within the few months she had left. Her aunt lived in a one-story house with her fiancé along with a white picket fence and a little brown puppy named Bruno. Frisk always told you how much still she missed you and wanted to come back.

You wrote back promising her that you would visit her one day.

However, the letters suddenly came to a halt after Frisk’s sixth birthday.

You had finally gotten your driver’s license and eagerly wrote to her that you were going to visit her very soon to celebrate her birthday. Yet a letter didn’t come back after that one, soon you received none and your whole body turned cold. The old sense of dread churning in your stomach as a month passed with no letter from Frisk that you ran to the director. You begged the director to allow you to call her aunt’s. He refused at first but seeing the desperation in your green eyes he gave in and allowed you to call her.

You both had gone pale as the phone’s only response to the dialed number was that the phone number was no longer in service.

Both of you drove from the orphanage that night and found Frisk’s aunt’s house only to find that the house was for sale.

Your heart broke that night all over again…

Frisk had disappeared and you, along with the director, had no means of finding her.

Six years later and you were now in university, still living in the orphanage despite being over eighteen. You had decided to live there, helping the director with the remaining children in his care until you graduated at the very least. He was fine with such an arrangement and despite his obvious hesitance to let you help, he allowed you to do so.

He knew that perhaps the reason you stayed behind longer at the orphanage was in hopes that perhaps one day Frisk would return…

He never spoke of it, but you already knew that he wasn’t going to urge you to leave anytime soon. Not with the few remaining children that were just like you and Frisk…You were the only other person like him who taught them how to control themselves. At the university you had even run into others much like yourself…And others that were very different than you yet not.

As much as he wanted you to have freedom and to grow up independently, he knew you were the type to want to help him. He had been your mentor and father figure your whole life, you cared so much about him.

Tonight, had been like any other night for you, bent over your textbook and seated at one of the few tables in the orphanage’s library as your right hand frantically scribbled down notes. Your mug of coffee had grown cold, but you didn’t bother in refilling it up. You were already so close to the end and you could already hear the chime of the grandfather clock down the hall ring five times.

You had to finish and if you were lucky enough, maybe catch two hours of sleep before getting on your motorcycle to head towards campus.

You yawned loudly, your fingers going underneath your glasses to rub your eyes before you yanked the black frames off your face. Stretching and setting your glasses aside, you reached over to grab your mug to drown the last of your coffee until you noticed the leather-bound book by your laptop. The old brown book was still a precious possession of yours, even more now than before after Frisk left. Your free hand reached over and lightly pressed against the worn-out cover, the pages with the story now memorized in your head.

Setting your mug to the side you took the book off the table and opened it right on the illustration of the seven mages’ hearts around the sun and over the mountain.

With age you came to realize that the hearts weren’t really hearts, but Souls. The director explaining further in detail to you that Souls within humans were shaped like a heart while monsters had an upside-down heart. You had come to learn that you were able to see other people’s Souls as well, an ability unique only to you than your director who could only see a faint illumination of the color of a person’s Soul if he touched them, with consent to see them of course.

It fascinated you and often enough Souls became a prime focus in many of your assignments if you could manage to squeeze it in some form. Your past creative writing professor had gushed over your papers about magic, Soulmates and the meaning of Souls. She had described your writing as something that she would never imagine to as you had and dare she say…Spell bounding. Never had she thought about writing about those three topics in such a way as you did.

If she only knew…

You gazed down at the picture, your thoughts returning to Frisk as you let your fingers run on the page.

“I miss you…”

Your eyes began to sting and you quickly closed the book.


	2. Imbalance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a magical phenomenon occurs, surface monsters along with descendants of magical lineage will feel it. The causes of such magical phenomenon can be linked with-[REDACTED]. Those who feel such a change magically often report to having a sense of confusion or unable to properly move as if they are in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO UNDERTALE NOR ANY OF THE AUS USED IN THIS STORY. ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! I only own a few of the OCs that appear!
> 
> Okay and no lie, I really had an anthropology professor who made the class way harder than it was suppose to be. I hated his essays and I barely got by with a C!

Ebott University was a rather large campus despite it having been built only thirty years ago. Despite it being new compared to a university in another city, it had grown a very respectable reputation and an impressive number of students coming in each year.

The main academic buildings were built around in a circle with the student center in the center of it. The campus’ large quad was located behind the library with a spacious lawn along with a rather impressive golden fountain dedicated to the founder’s wife in the center. Dorms were a bit further away and to reach those buildings students walked up the slight sloped hills to their designated living quarters.

Being a commuter, you never went close to the dorms and your haunts were often the student center, library and the buildings you had your classes in. You never did bother in listening about weekend parties, you were too focused on your schoolwork and helping at the orphanage. You were also trying to get a part-time job soon; you were too busy for an active social life.

Not to say you didn’t have friends, but you just didn’t spend much time outside of the occasional dinner and quick get together on the weekends before throwing yourself back into your schoolwork. So, it wasn’t much surprise you could be found hiding in a corner with your laptop on your lap and typing away for a paper.

Today you were in the library, seated at your usual table by one of the windows. The sunlight pouring over your hunched form as you typed away for your most recent assignment. A stack of five books was to your left as a large cup of coffee had been placed to your right. Your glasses slid down your nose as you stopped typing to read over what you wrote before rubbing your eyes. You backspaced your last sentence before selecting a book from your stack to skim over.

Whatever had possessed you to take this anthropology class, you wished it hadn’t.

You needed a few more credits and the pickings for classes to help you get the right amount for the semester were not desirable. It had been luck you got some of the classes you needed for your major and one for your minor, it just sucked that you were left with a slim selection for the extra credits to fill. The introductory class into anthropology seemed promising at that time of five in the morning. It wasn’t until that first class you realized your mistake...

The professor spoke in a monotone voice and his lectures were presented in slides that barely covered a chapter. Your class was forced to rely on taking note of everything he said that day. He had a pop quiz every class, and it was always short answered. Your classmates despised it and you all hated his teasing smile that always came with, “And spelling counts!”

What killed you the most were his expectations for his papers.

Each essay had to use a minimum of five book sources, two internet sources and one of the seven articles he provided to you since the first day. His syllabus outlined each paper had to at least be eight pages long and you needed to use Chicago for the citation.

You hated Chicago format.

You were able to skirt by with low Cs, but you weren’t going to settle for just passing with a C. You didn’t want to take any chances in fear you’d lose your scholarship. So, you hunkered down at the library with his newest assignment and frantically were trying to figure how to piece your essay together. Your next class wasn’t for three more hours so you had a good portion of time to get a jump start on it.

Pushing your glasses back you placed the open book beside you as you took a quick sip of your coffee, wincing at the bitter taste. “Forgot cream and sugar,” you muttered to yourself as you forced yourself to sip a bit more and shaking your head. No use in wasting a good cup of coffee and at least the bitterness was sure to wake you up.

Your fingers began to press down on your keyboard again, your thoughts coming out onto the document until you took a moment to read what you wrote…Only to backspace again.

Sighing you took your glasses off and rubbed your eyes, you really hated this class…

You had to at least get a B on this essay, this would need as much time and concentration as possible if you wanted to reach that. Sighing again you folded up your glasses and shoved them into their case before gathering your things into your messenger bag. There was no point in trying to keep typing if your head just couldn’t think of anything acceptable.

Saving your document, you waited a moment before turning off your laptop, taking another quick sip of your coffee as you stood up.

For the rest of your free time you might as well try to get something to eat…All you had was coffee after all. Putting your laptop into your bag and setting the strap over your left shoulder, you grabbed the stack of books and made your way over to the checkout counter.

“Might as well get these,” you muttered under your breath as you dragged your feet on the floor, another sip of your bitter coffee went down your throat as you waited your turn. Shifting from right to left you began to think over what else you would do before your next class. Unlike your anthropology class, your next class was only thirty minutes instead of an hour and you actually enjoyed it. Once you finished you would probably stop by the billboard posted up in the student center to see if there were any new job openings.

You exhaled loudly through your nose as you thought back to your last failure to get a part-time job.

It shouldn’t have been so hard to get that job at the student convenience store, but apparently you had been very wrong. Your resume didn’t leave much to be desired and you didn’t quite like the manager who had interviewed you. He smelled of smoke heavily and his Soul was a rather dark color of green with cracks upon it. It was enough to make you wary and stumbled through your interview that it was cut short very quickly.

Scratching your head lightly you pressed your lips into a tight line as determination flooded through you. It was a new day, and new chances were sure to happen…You just had to find them and take that jump!

A light nudge on your lower back jolted you out of your thoughts and you turned around to see an elderly woman in a dark brown pantsuit quirk a brow at you. She nodded her head and you noticed how suddenly you were the next in line. “S-Sorry,” you muttered as you nearly ran to the counter where the student librarian grinned at you, “Oh hey.”

“Hey yourself,” she greeted you as she took your books and began to scan them, “You’re leaving a bit early.”

“Hungry,” you responded as you took notice of how her black nail polish stood out of her pale fingers, “You repainted your nails again.”

“Had to,” she laughed softly as she typed up into her computer before sliding your books back to you, “It would drive me nuts if they were left chipped up. It’s a….Vanity thing of mine.” She flashed you a smile and you noted how her sharp canines only seemed to extend a bit to tease you. You rolled your eyes before waving your hand dismissively at her in hopes the professor behind you didn’t notice. “You vamp,” you whispered as you took your books and she winked towards you, “See you later.”

“Later lady,” she waved to you before smiling to the professor, “Hello Dr. Alicia. Found everything well?” By now her sharp canines would have reverted to their more natural state as she helped the human woman. You shoved the books into your bag before quickly hurrying over to the door only to pause as a young man in all white held it open for you. The scent of the ocean seemed to emit from him and you looked at him with a smile on your face upon recognition, “Hello.”

“Hey,” he greeted you in the same friendly manner as the student librarian, “You’re leaving really early around this time. Was it that essay assignment?” His voice was soft but carried a gentle quality that made you feel warm all over. He took notice of your smile before stepping back with a nervous chuckle, “Sorry. I keep doing that to people today. I might have to go to the school’s pool after hours again….”

“Just don’t get caught,” you lightly nudged him as you shook off the effect of his voice on you, “And yeah, that essay is really kicking my butt this time around…I also need to get some food in me before I pass out. Just having coffee isn’t enough sustenance.”

“Don’t we all know it,” he replied back before waving to you, “Catch ya later.”

“Bye,” you nodded before walking down the steps and into the sunlight, the wind picking up and messing up your long hair. Pushing your bangs out of your eyes you made a straight beeline over to the student center, already students were milling in and out of the building as well as resting at the many tables left outside. You weaved through the crowd and entered the building, your feet taking you straight over to the small café outside of the main cafeteria.

It was cheaper and quicker for you to grab a sandwich, you also preferred their selection a bit more than what the main cafeteria had to offer. Walking over to the prepared sandwiches already on display and grabbing a bottled green tea you made your way over to the cashier. Setting the items down you offered a smile to the man before pausing a moment.

Your fingers gripping your wallet suddenly as you felt…

You felt…

A strange sense washed over you, like you had dived into the water and you couldn’t feel your fingers as you tried to move. The cashier gave you a questioning look as you could feel your breathing suddenly come out quickly. “Miss, are you okay?”

“I…”

Your throat tightened up and you couldn’t understand why you just couldn’t move or speak as he kept looking at you with worry. There was a ringing in your ears, and you could feel a line growing behind you as you tried to keep your breathing even. Swallowing the sudden lump in your throat you quickly opened your wallet and slammed down a twenty onto the counter before grabbing your food.

“K…Keep the change!” you quickly exclaimed as you ran out of the building, not caring as you brushed against a few people in your dash out the door. A few people remarking how you must have forgot something or with midterms coming up they would probably be as frantic as you.

You ignored them, the ringing getting louder and your body feeling heavy as you stood outside. The heaviness didn’t fade, and your feet took you towards the large lawn on campus, your breathing coming out frantic as you dropped your food on the grass while looking up at the sun in confusion. Around you heard only students laughing around you as they sat on the grass to study and a few people yelling at each other as they played frisbee. Taking a moment to look away from the sky you looked around, hoping you weren’t the only one to have felt…That.

You jerked a step as you noticed the student librarian and man dressed in white standing a few feet from you, the young man holding up a dark umbrella over the student librarian who looked in your direction. Her black eyes mirroring your own confusion as you walked over to them, your legs feeling like jelly as you noticed another few students in the same state as you.

Glancing up at the sky or towards each other in confusion…

Something had happened, something you all had felt…

But what?

* * *

Frisk collapsed to the ground, her breathing heavy as she tried to recover from the sudden flash of colors she had suddenly been bombarded with. Toriel was by her side immediately, her fluffy hand resting on her back as she whined a bit. Her hands resting on either side of her head as she tried to breath normally, she remembered you always insisting to count backwards from ten and she did just that.

She was the last one to leave the cave, allowing her friends to go ahead of her first as she backtracked through the Underground.

She was so happy, she did it...She helped her friends. She freed them!

It was going to be tough…The Monsters having all but been a story to everyone on the Surface. Frisk knew differently though.

She still remembered your stories even after she left the orphanage, always reciting them to herself as she tried to fall asleep peacefully at night. You had taught her so much, the old director of the orphanage as well…And now it was her turn to make things right.

She could do it.

She was filled with Determination after all.

Yet when she had stepped out into the sunlight, something had happened.

Voices filled her ears and her whole body jerked as a sudden heavy pressure was pressed down on her that made her vision spin. Her eyesight suddenly shifting from seeing her friend’s smiling faces to that of white light and colors flashing one after the other.

Red, green, blue, cyan, yellow, purple and orange in a repeating cycle of flashes that made her cry out in pain as her head felt like it was splitting open. Toriel had called for her and just as suddenly, she could see normally again, and the voices had disappeared.

“hey kiddo you okay?”

“TINY HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU WERE SCREAMING!”

“My child, what happened?” Toriel asked her as Frisk slowly lowered her hands as she blinked a bit, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she began to stand up. “I’m…I’m okay,” she told them, her smile a bit smaller than usual yet she didn’t want to worry her friends. “I’m fine…” She stopped before hearing footsteps behind her and turning, at first, she thought it was the other Monsters…But the footsteps were like hers.

Softer and hesitant…

Her eyes widened as three children emerged out from the cavern, all three wearing striped shirts much like her own and looking close to her age. Two boys and a girl, all with red eyes like hers who stared back at her with confusion as well.

“Oh my,” Toriel gasped as Frisk looked at each child before her, “What has happened?”

Frisk could only stare at the three before looking to Toriel, her own confusion growing before looking over to the other children again in confusion.

“…I…”

She didn’t know.

What had just happened…?


	3. A Shift, A Change...A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite humans unable to use magic, those descended from the seven mages of old still have magic flowing through their blood. Many have this magic faded through the family line through the ages, while some…The very few, can wield the magic that once made them undeserving heroes and then enemies to the kingdoms they had once served.
> 
> Remember, magic is not something to fear nor to be ashamed of.
> 
> Magic can guide one to the answers.
> 
> Magic can never truly disappear.
> 
> It stays hidden, awaiting the time to lead the lost to find others much like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO UNDERTALE NOR ANY OF THE AUS USED IN THIS STORY. ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! I only own the OCs that appear!

Even after her aunt took her away, Frisk always remembered you.

She always kept memories of you close to her heart along with the years she had at the orphanage. She remembers the elderly director who was practically a grandfather to her with his long white beard and shining dark blue eyes. Frisk remembers the other children and the other adult caretakers along with the memories of laughter and sometimes sad moments when someone had been adopted.

Frisk remembers everything about you the most.

From your long dark hair that framed your face to your shining green eyes that were just as unique as her own red eyes. How you always hugged her and held her hand with a gentle hold that made her feel safe and comforted. Frisk remembers how your voice softly lulled her to sleep with bedtime stories and when you smiled, she knew you meant it.

It made you prettier and it made her happy.

She was so happy to have you as a big sister.

It broke her heart when she was taken away…Her aunt was…nice for the first few weeks. They really did live in a nice house and they had a puppy named Bruno. It was her aunt’s fiancé who she didn’t like.

He smiled a lot and oddly enough he was quite well off despite the over drinking he did every night he came home from work. Frisk remembers how wide his smile had been when her aunt introduced them and how scary he was when he was drunk. He was loud…Mean…

There were things Frisk remembers he called her aunt she didn’t understand, but it made her aunt cry and beg for him to put the bottle down. He threw bottles at the floor and walls when her aunt tried to stop him from drinking or if he was asked to do something. Frisk hated how loud he could be, and she hid in her room with Bruno, hugging the puppy in hopes his fluffy fur would give her comfort.

Bruno whimpered with her and he always stayed with her…Frisk loved Bruno so much…

Frisk’s aunt was a nice lady…But she wasn’t always as kind as she had been for the first few days after she had taken her in.

Frisk’s mother was her aunt’s younger sister, and Frisk was often told by her aunt she looked just like her.

“Even your red eyes,” her aunt whispered when she brushed her hair one night, “I never understood why she had red eyes when our parents didn’t have them. I’m so happy though…You’re really the splitting image of her.” Frisk smiled weakly to the compliment, but she felt her stomach clench uneasily as she looked at her aunt. Even with her smiling face, her aunt’s dark brown eyes didn’t seem to shine with joy like yours and the director’s always did.

Her eyes were so…Cold.

Even when her fiancé said those awful things to her aunt, she tried to make the home happy.

Her aunt had them go out to the zoo and amusement park on the weekends with Bruno on a bright yellow leash. Frisk was given so many stuffed toys from her aunt for just being a ‘good girl’ and taking care of Bruno so well. Her aunt made dinner every night in bright summer dresses with a frilly white apron tied around her waist. She smiled and sang around the house as she set the table with blue plates with little flowers around the edges on top the yellow lacy tablecloth. Frisk had her hair combed every night by her aunt and was lulled to sleep by her aunt’s singing.

Even with her aunt’s eyes so cold, Frisk felt her voice soothed her and made her feel as comforted as when you had hugged her to sleep. Her aunt had such a pretty singing voice and as she fell asleep with each lullaby, Frisk thought she did feel like her aunt’s house was home.

It was only wishful thinking though…

The first night Frisk knew things would change was when she heard a thud from the kitchen late in the night.

She remembered sleeping in her bed with Bruno, her dreams filled with memories of the orphanage that felt like a true home to her even after she settled at her aunt’s. She remembers the dream of you pushing her gently on the swing outside of the old church, laughing as she asked you to push her more. That she wanted to fly up into the sky and you laughed happily at her request.

Just as Frisk turned to look at you-She heard a thud and a scream.

Bruno got up, barking only to whimper as her aunt’s fiancé yelled for him to stop barking.

She woke up, gripping her blankets in fear as she heard her aunt sobbing and a bottle crashing into the wall. Her breathing coming out in shaky exhales as she climbed out of bed and began to creep over to her door. Frisk waited before stepping out into the hallway and following the sounds of sobbing to her aunt’s bedroom. Her aunt was lying face down on her bed, sobbing loudly as she seemed to be mumbling something.

“…Auntie?”

“Go away Frisk!” her aunt had yelled at her and she clung to the door frame in fear as her aunt turned her face towards her. Her long brown hair in wild tangles and a bright red mark on her pale face as she stared at Frisk, “Go back to your room and don’t you dare come out!”

“A-Aunt-”

“Damnit Frisk, just go to your bedroom!”

Frisk let out a yelp of fear as her aunt threw her pillow at the door, barely dodging the corner of it as she ran back to her room. Bruno whimpered as she locked her door and threw herself under the covers.

The illusion had been broken…

Her aunt no longer cooked dinners and when she did it was always enough for her fiancé and very little for herself and Frisk. No longer did her aunt wear pretty, bright dresses and began to wear dull colors as her skin became paler. Shadows began to form under her eyes and Frisk noticed how thin she was getting each passing day. Frisk noticed how she was also drinking too, sometimes with her fiancé at the table in silence or with them yelling at each other. More bottles were thrown, and Frisk was often yelled at if they caught sight of her walking by them.

Frisk felt afraid…Her fingers inching to the pen to write you a letter.

Begging you to come get her, to save her from this house that was coming apart at the seams…

Yet her aunt’s fiancé always watched her as she wrote her letters, her aunt asking him to help her and to make sure that Frisk wasn’t lying. At first, he really did help her even if she didn’t like him, pointing out misspellings in her letters and even helping her piece together sentences. Yet as the days came and went, he started to growl out what she needed to write.

To lie to you and the director that she liked her new home.

Frisk had made the mistake to make one sentence wrong, she had only written that she missed you and wished that you came to visit her. He took her letter away and gave her a new paper, telling her to rewrite the whole thing and to not put that sentence in. He didn’t yell at her, but his smile had been so wide she couldn’t look at him. Her fingers couldn’t hold the pen steady and her words were shaky as she kept her head down.

The next day, Bruno was gone.

“Good little girls deserve pets,” he told her when he saw her in the backyard calling for the brown puppy, “I gave that mutt away to my coworker’s little girl. She listens to her elders Frisk…Not like you.” Frisk couldn’t stop shaking and didn’t go back inside until he went back into the living room. At the very least Bruno was safe…

She had seen Bruno with this other little girl in the park, far away and happily barking.

She was so happy for him…

Yet she was still left in the house, alone without him to hug her at night as she tried to stay quiet under her bed covers. Her aunt had gotten just as worse as her fiancé by then with her drinking and Frisk could only watch in terror as the house began to fall apart.

Then her aunt told her something that made her heart break all over again.

“We’re moving…Pack up, and don’t you dare think about running away.”

Her aunt’s eyes were even duller by then, blank and Frisk couldn’t even see the woman her aunt had been only months ago. The woman who had tried to smile down at her and who sang beautiful lullabies to help her sleep, who told her she looked like her little sister. Who had tried to be a loving aunt to her…Only to give up.

“But…M-My birthday is in a few days and I want to-”

“Frisk, I don’t want to argue,” her aunt had snapped at her and Frisk could only tear up as she knew she couldn’t stop their move.

She had tried to send you a letter before they left, but her aunt had found it….And torn it up in front of her.

* * *

Your fingers gripped the clutch tightly, even though your hands were covered by your leather gloves you could still feel the cold air nipping at your knuckles as you sped on. The dirt of the road flying behind you as your wrist twisted the throttle. Your bike roaring down the unpaved road like a beast as you made your way to the orphanage.

Two of your classes were cancelled after what had happened earlier allowing your day to become free. However, you immediately went straight to the parking lot with your hand rummaging into your bag for your bike’s keys. The student librarian and young man in white had stared after you as you scrambled towards the lot, a silent agreement between you three that whatever had happened was…strange.

You knew you had to go back to the orphanage immediately.

If the whole nonhuman population of the university was in a daze of confusion, what about the rest of the city? What about the director and children?

Your heart was beating rapidly, and it felt ready to burst out of your chest until you caught sight of the worn-down church.

The building had been remodeled and renovated throughout the years since it had been first built many years ago. Originally it had been a simple, small one-story church that had been abandoned soon after it had been built. From what you knew the surrounding woods around you had once been a village with the church as the center of it all. Soon it had come under ownership by the director’s family and had expanded into a mansion thanks to his wealth.

Now it was two stories with a wide array of rooms from bedrooms to the large dining room that had once been where the church had services before getting renovated into the dining room. The surrounding forest protected the church from sight and the only way in and out was the dirt road that lead straight into the main roads once you turned left. There was even a greenhouse that once belonged to the director’s great grandmother that housed a variety of flowers and vegetables.

The orphanage was large and grand, even with the paint slowly fading off the walls outside and the roof needing a few shingles replaced…It was home for you. It had been home for orphans just like you and held a dear place in your heart.

As you grew up there had been less children, thankfully, abandoned on the church steps and only a few were left with you and the director until they became old enough to move out or if they got adopted. The adult caretakers you had often seen before were all gone, some adopting children while others left after a hug from everyone in the orphanage. Truly…This place was a haven…

The sight of the fading blue church gave you a second of relief as you began to slow your motorcycle down to a stop. You kicked the peg down into the dirt hurriedly as you began to undo the strap keeping your helmet in place. Yanking it off you quickly shook your head as your dark hair tumbled out in wild waves around your face. Swinging your leg over, you hastily began to make your way towards the steps of the church.

“Director?!”

On cue the elderly man opened the front door, a book gripped tightly in his hands as his eyes widen upon seeing you run up the steps towards him. Relief flooded over his face and he quickly opened his arms to you as you dove into his open arms to hug him.

Pulling away you noticed how his long white beard had strands going in different directions, a few pointing at you. It seemed he had been stroking it frantically while you had been gone that it was emitting a lot of static. His dark blue eyes were practically gleaming behind his golden rimmed glasses as he looked you over. You gently patted the side of your face and you were certain your own green eyes were glowing.

What had happened had to be linked to magic, a quite powerful wave if you both couldn’t conceal your own as a reaction to it.

You nervously tucked a strand of your hair before taking a sharp inhale of breath as you opened your mouth, his voice and yours echoing through the courtyard.

“Thank goodness! I-”

“Earlier on campus! Everyone was-”

Both of you stopped before quickly looking around, your bodies tense before you hurried back into the church. The director pushed the lock into place as you hastily set your helmet on the table by the door and adjusted the strap of your bag. He began to motion you to follow and you stayed in pace with him as you made your way to the library.

“Explain exactly what happened my dear,” his right hand gripping the book tightly while his left stroked his beard, “We shall compare.”

”I was in line to get food when suddenly I felt...I felt like I was underwater and there was a pressure shoving me down,” you explained as you tried to hear the sounds of the children you knew could eavesdrop. The director noticed your glances before shaking his head, “I asked that they all go to their rooms and remain there until I told them to come out. A precaution, thankfully only two of them seemed to be aware that something is amiss.”

“Probably safer,” you agreed as you pushed open the door to the library, “I wasn’t the only one who felt it either. The vampire student librarian and my merman classmate from my anthropology class stepped outside just as confused as I was. It was like we were all dazed and we looked up at the sky as if it had answers.” The director nodded and set his book down before pulling back a chair as he settled at the table, “Was there anyone else that seemed to be effected?”

You pulled a chair from another table and settled beside him, your bag resting on the floor as you watched him open his book. The faded wrinkled pages came to view and you watched as he began to flip through the pages, “I saw a few more students, all nonhuman of course,” you added as you watched him carefully, “My two professors cancelled classes as well soon after I got out of whatever trance I was in. One’s just like you and me, but the other one is a witch.”

“Was your professor, the witch one, is she self-taught?”

“Yes. She’s self-taught,” you answered recalling the scent of sage that was always on her clothing and the usual healing crystals worn as jewelry on her wrists and neck. However, you could see her Soul didn’t have the pulsing glow you often saw in some witches that had faded magic coursing through their blood. Hers appeared ordinary like a non-magical human with only the occasional fading to a pale color for a second before shifting back to normal again.

Your old mentor nodded as he stopped on a page and read over it, “Even if she is self-taught, for her to feel unwell enough to not have class…This is quite a wave of magic. Strong enough for even those without the magic in their blood to feel it.”

“So, what happened here then?” you asked urgently as you saw him turn a page in his book, “I got worried. What about Peter and Dawn? They’ve only shown their abilities a month ago, are they okay?”

The director looked at you, his eyes shimmering as he gently placed a hand on your shoulder, “My dear, they are fine,” he assured you with a smile, “The young ones all ran to me saying they felt something…Odd. It was like the wind had suddenly stopped blowing and the birds had stopped chirping. Only Peter and Dawn had felt something, they gazed up at the sky with frowns before telling me they wanted to go inside. For myself, I felt like you did. It was like I was being dragged into the water and wasn’t able to move until Dawn tugged on my shirt sleeve.”

“What does it mean?”

“That is something I have yet to figure out,” he glanced down at the page before pointing to a section, “It is not linked to a natural phenomenon and our only conclusion is….”

“Magic,” you whispered before shaking your head, “But what would have caused it? Something that caused the whole nonhuman population in some sort of magical daze throughout the city requires a massive amount of skill, if not the risk of harming oneself. It’s like…”

“An explosion and us feeling the aftershocks,” your mentor finished as he sighed, “The books I have skimmed reveal nothing. The closest being mishaps of spell casting when those of full mage blood still existed and those were dated centuries ago. The lineage is only capable of minor abilities many including Soul sight and even levitation, though again it all depends on the person. Yet nothing else.” The director sighed loudly before shutting the book close and adjusting his glasses, “It’s as if this is something our mage brethren would never have thought to write about in the recent years.” You sighed and slumped in your chair; your lips drawn into a tight line as you both sat in silence. The director slowly rubbed at his beard slowly before you glanced at him. Your lips parting to say something only to halt.

Wait…

A gentle nagging feeling settled in your head and soon your mind began to think of your leather book, tucked safely in your bookcase in your room. You slowly began to stand, startling your mentor who glanced up at you curiously, “Dear?”

“If not recent, why not old?” you suddenly said and soon you were moving, your footsteps lightly thudding on the wooden floor as you felt pulled towards the direction of your room. Behind you could hear the director following you, his footsteps light as he tried to keep up with you. You couldn’t slow down and your body seemed to be pulled by an invisible cord towards your room.

The image of the leather-bound book began to became more clear in your head as you pushed your bedroom door open.

Your right hand reached out and the book flew off the shelf into your open hands, pages flipping frantically back and forth. Your mouth dropping open as the pages finally stopped and you were staring at the page of Mt. Ebott with the seven mages’ Soul surrounding the sun. You didn’t know how, and you weren’t sure if maybe it had been **_your_** magic that had opened your book right on the page.

The answer had been presented to you, and you could hear your director take a sharp inhale of breath.

“The barrier,” he whispered as you continued to stare at the page, “It’s broken…By God above, it…”

“Someone broke it,” you breathed out before feeling a heavy pressure in your chest, your hands couldn’t hold the book and you dropped it as you turned around to the director. In the reflection of his glasses you realized how your green eyes were practically shining so bright like the emeralds they were compared to. The familiar feeling of warmth that you hadn’t felt since…

“Frisk.”

You gently brushed past the director and allowed your body to be directed out into the hall, you began to run. You ran down the hall and nearly crashed into the front door if you hadn’t allowed yourself to use your magic to fling the door open. Your worn-out black boots made the old wooden steps creak and thud underneath your feet as you made your way into the forest.

* * *

It had been mayhem…Confusion…

Before Frisk could even ask the three strange children who they were, monsters…Monsters so much like her friends suddenly appeared behind them. Chaos suddenly erupted and magic was thrown about as means to let out confusion. She could only duck down in time to avoid a spear and bone as the children ran to her.

It had taken all four of them yelling and pleading for all their friends to stop fighting, all standing tall beside each other as finally weapons were lowered, and magic disappeared. Frisk could feel her hands tingle, but she managed to keep herself under control and calm as she proposed that they all stop until they could figure out what was going on. Something had happened and no one knew what, but it didn’t mean they were all enemies.

The rest of the children with her agreed, one boy scowling to his friends who scowled back at him before looking away in shame. Frisk had let out a shaky breath and spoke up again, she would go down the mountain and see if there was any place for them to take shelter.

They had only emerged from the Underground after all…They were all exhausted.

Her words seemed to jar some sense into everyone, and she and the other children agreed to split up.

Two remaining with the other monsters while one of them would come with her down the mountain.

The other girl with a yellow flower tucked in her short brown hair fiddled with the edge of her red and black striped sweater and volunteered to stay behind. The oldest boy, he stood a little taller than her, in a bright green sweater with a wide yellow stripe said that he would stay behind with her too, “You might need me to yell loud for the two of us,” he joked, and the girl smiled at him.

That left Frisk with the other boy whose sweater had thinner yellow stripes compared to the older boy’s sweater. As they made their way down the path they blinked in surprise as Sans began to follow them who pointed to Toriel. Frisk nodded in understanding before waving to Toriel who seemed to release a sigh of relief. Another skeleton also stepped forward, a skeleton that made Frisk blink in surprise at how he resembled Papyrus…But in a bright orange hoodie who lightly ruffled the boy’s hair.

They didn’t speak as they began to trek down the path, Frisk holding Sans’ hand tightly as she listened to the boy and other skeleton speak quietly behind them.

She glanced over her shoulder before looking to Sans who offered her a weak smile, this…Was truly a confusing predicament…

She sighed before lifting her head up slightly as she noticed how the incline was finally ending and let out a quiet ‘yes’ as she released Sans’ hand to run down the remaining slope. Her sneakers lightly thudded against the dirt as she stopped at the end of the path to look up at the rest of them.

The sunlight was shining from the horizon and she could faintly see the top of the mountain as she continued staring upwards. She remembered the illustration in your old leather book, the one of the mage’s hearts around the sun.

Did you know?

You probably had known since it was your book, the very last page a warning about venturing to the mountain and those never returning when they went there. She knew the ending; it just took her until she was ten to remember it. You probably saw it as a warning…But she saw it as a message.

To go to the mountain and to free the monsters.

She looked down, her feet lightly kicking the dirt as she frowned. She really didn’t know why she had thought that was the meaning, but…She never would have figured that freeing her new friends would lead to such an odd event…

“kid?”

Frisk lifted her head and offered Sans a smile as he offered his hand again to her, “c’mon..we still got a skele-ton of forest to cover to find a place for us all to rest.” Frisk nodded and reached to take his hand until she froze and turned around as the sounds of footsteps came in their direction. Sans tensed up, but for some reason Frisk didn’t run behind him…

No, she…She slowly faced in the direction of the footsteps as something in her began to pull her in that direction. Something inside her knew whoever was coming in their direction and she took a few steps forward as Sans looked at her in alarm.

Yet she didn’t feel fear…No, this was…

“Frisk!”

Out of the trees you came into view, your boots skidding to a stop as she looked at you. You were panting, your shoulders raising up and down as you seemed to try to catch your breath. Your dark hair was in wild waves, much wilder than she had ever seen it, yet she knew it had to be from running. It was your green eyes that caught her attention the most.

Her own red eyes had been shining so brightly by now, gleaming perhaps as she could feel the tears begin to sting in the corners of her eyes.

You took a step forward, then another and then…She was running to you.

“Frisk!”

“Enid!” she yelled your name as you fell on your knees and flung your arms around her as she did the same to you. Her face burying into the crook of your neck as you let out a laugh, “It’s you! It’s you! Oh Frisk.”

It felt like she was whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name has been revealed, Enid!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for showing so much interest in the story thus far! I hope I continue to meet your expectations, thank you so much.
> 
> Until next update, see you then~!


	4. Starting Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teleportation is a means of travel often common for monsters to use than for mages.
> 
> The ability itself can be unique for only one monster species or can be developed through means of magic being distorted by certain circumstances whether it be the monster’s background or a traumatic event. Mages can also attempt teleportation but is ill advised considering how past attempts have recordings of limbs being lost in whatever void passed through during such use.
> 
> Common side effects for first timers being brought along through teleportation travel include nausea and dizziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO UNDERTALE NOR ANY OF THE AUS USED IN THIS STORY. ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! I only own the OCs that appear!

Frisk was in front of you.

You were hugging Frisk.

You had your little sister back.

After six years, you were finally reunited with her. You closed your eyes and exhaled loudly, not trusting yourself to speak. Your throat only tightened as you could hear Frisk begin to sob into your shoulder.

You let your hand gently rub her back, humming a soft tune in hopes to calm her. “I,” she swallowed loudly before hugging you tighter, “I didn’t...I thought I’d never see you again...”

“I know...”

The very last time you had seen her was in the back of her aunt's car. Your sneakers kicking up dirt as you tried to keep up while Frisk’s tear stained face was pressed up against the window. Your arms squeeze her lightly before loosening to allow her to pull away from you a bit. She kept her arms around your neck, sniffling loudly as she looked at you.

“I missed you...”

“As I have to you,” you whispered as you raised your left hand to cup her cheek. Your thumb rubbed the tear on it before you smoothed her hair down, “I never went a day without thinking about you.”

“Me neither,” she smiled at you before quickly retracting her arms, freeing you from her hug, to rub her eyes. She sniffled quietly as you offered her a smile, “I’m…I’m just so glad to see you again Enid.”

“Me too Frisky,” you pulled her into another hug which she eagerly accepted, “Me too…” You chuckled a bit as you released her, “And look at you…Grown up a bit.”

“I’m only ten years old sis,” Frisk giggled as she rubbed her eyes to rid of any remaining tears, “And so did you.” You laughed at her remark before reaching over to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear as you continued to look over her.

Had you decided to stand up Frisk was probably at mid-level to the upper portion of your arm. Long ago she was small and stood right at your hip, but it seemed she was going to grow much taller than you. Her brown hair was still cut in a simple bob with bangs lightly overcasting her red eyes. Her over-sized blue and pink sweater was hanging a little too loosely over her body to your liking and you gently set a hand on her shoulder as you gazed into her eyes.

In the reflection of those ruby irises, your green eyes were slowly dimming into an eerie glow yet still emitted the shine of your magic.

“Frisk,” you gently rested your hand on her shoulder with a frown, “How did you get out here?”

She tensed up under your fingers, her fingers slowly coming together as she nervously brought them over her lips as she kicked at the dirt, “I…” Frisk paused before closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, “I…Um…” Something inside you began to squirm as she continued to fidget about in place, did something happen at her aunt’s? Was that why she was-

“I…Have friends,” she finally spoke up before slowly turning around to peer at something over her shoulder, “And…I’ve done something amazing, but it has lead to…Confusion.” You frowned at her words and began to open your mouth to ask her to clarify, only for your mouth to shut immediately as you caught sight of the three figures standing behind her.

You slowly got to your feet, your hands still resting on Frisk’s shoulder as you allowed your eyes to hover over each stranger.

The first landed on the young boy in a yellow and green striped sweater, his hair and eyes nearly identical to Frisk. Yet you noticed the differences in his appearance that at least made it easier to differentiate him from your sister. His hair was cut a bit choppier at the ends and his eyes while red was a little darker to Frisk’s. It was as if he could have easily passed as your sister’s biological twin brother!

Your eyes though lingered much longer on the figure who stood next to him and the one who stood very close to Frisk. You couldn’t help your eyes darting back and forth on both strangers as they stared right back at you.

White bones….Glowing white lights in their sockets…

Skeletons…Actual skeletons were staring right back at you.

The boy was clinging onto the fabric of the taller skeleton who wore a bright orange hoodie, his legs were exposed in a pair of tan cargo shorts that allowed you to notice just how his figure was oddly a bit lankier than what you’d expect. He didn’t seem to look at you in alarm and tilted his head to the right as if trying to understand who you were. His jaw seemed to be turning down as if he was…Frowning?

How was it he was making such an expression?

You turned your attention though to the other skeleton, the one wearing a blue hoodie was returning your stare with the light in his eye sockets glowing a dim blue. He was much shorter than the other skeleton with a build that was bulkier than a lanky frame the one in the orange hoodie had. He also wore shorts, a pair of black basketball shorts, and…Pink…Slippers? At least the other skeleton was wearing worn down sneakers, wait did he leave his shoelaces untied?

You couldn’t help tilting your head making both skeletons mirror your actions, the shorter skeleton’s eyes slowly turning to white as you noticed how the boy began to loosen his hold on the taller skeleton’s sleeve. You began to open your mouth only to close it again as you felt a gentle tug to your sleeve and you finally broke eye contact with the skeletons to look down at Frisk. She nervously smiled up to you and you nodded for her to speak up, “These…Well,” she looked over to the shorter skeleton, “He’s my friend and…The other two are my potential friends.”

She said it so calmly, as if she was saying how the weather was warm. You spared a quick look to the three before turning your attention back to your little sister. “Frisk,” you hesitated a moment as you tried to think over exactly what you needed to say, “Do you remember the story?”

“Of course.”

“…Did you,” you paused unsure if she could understand what you trying to ask of her, but as she stared up at you with those bright red eyes…You had an idea.

“Did you change the ending?”

“Yes.”

The answer came almost immediately and she took your hand in hers, squeezing it tightly, “I always knew about the ending big sis,” she smiled at you before looking over to the skeleton in blue, “And…I didn’t see it as a warning, but for me to change things. To make it right.”

“…You freed them,” you breathed, and you had to squeeze her hand to ground yourself for a moment as you felt your head become a bit light. You always saw that last page of the story as a warning, uncertainty and doubt in your chest as you looked at the final words. The director never could understand what to say about it and only agreed it had been a warning to stay away. Mt. Ebott was a looming reminder of the creation of the Underground. It was a place that your ancestors always regretted creating and you both could feel the despair within the pages of texts in the library. It was always a symbol of how they trapped their friends underground against their wishes and forceful orders.

Only to be betrayed months after by the very people who had used their only gift, to be wiped off.

As you grew up, the leather book in your possession shared stories of the mages and other Surface Monsters. You read the history of the mages and how the few that managed to escape death fled throughout the world to go into hiding. How a few monsters had also gone into hiding and had escaped notice from humans, often seeking aide from the remaining mages who assisted them. Eventually this led to the Surface Monsters marrying humans and their future children becoming the monsters often associated to Halloween.

Vampires, werewolves, mermaids…There were so many more and many lived their lives in peace.

The director had always spoken about how many descendants of the mages were slowly dwindling in magic, it wasn’t as strong as the very first mages who had created Mt. Ebott’s barrier. A very select few like him and you showed promise with your magical abilities, he had once mentioned how Frisk herself seemed to exhibit some potential.

Had she stayed perhaps he would teach her as well.

The Surface Monsters were also as powerless as the mage descendants who wanted to right the wrong and free the monsters trapped under the ground. Their magic was impressive, but the variety wasn’t as powerful as your ancestors. Instead they offered only theories and suggestions, all which were taken into consideration and soon spun into possibilities. Over the years you noticed how the director sometimes spoke to strangers at the doorway of the orphanage, whispers that quieted when he knew you were about.

The director had done his own research alone until you became older, but you both drew a blank on how to break the barrier. If it was even possible to break it with what little you had that were facts along with the vast amount of theories that grew over the years.

Many others like you had trekked up the mountain, only to come down with even more frustration upon their faces. It came over time that less people tried to figure out how to break the barrier….

The last page of the story felt like a taunt…A puzzle you both couldn’t make sense of.

Yet it had been Frisk who had seen the message differently.

She had figured out the ending of the story you always read and had looked at the ending in such a different way.

And she had done it.

She had done the impossible many others couldn’t do.

“You brave, brave girl!” you yelled, and Frisk giggled as you lifted her off the ground and swung her around with laughter, “You did it! Oh…Oh you did it.” You closed your eyes tight and gently squeezed her as her arms wrapped around your neck, “I’m so proud…”

You set her down quickly before looking to the skeletons…Monsters who were still staring at you like you were nuts. The tall one holding an arm out to shield the boy who looked annoyed but didn’t bother to get him to lower it. The one closer to you seemed to narrow his sockets and you quickly looked at Frisk, unsure what to do next.

However, it seemed that Frisk was already taking the lead as she tugged on your sleeve again, “Actually…Is the director still at the orphanage? We need to settle for the night and…”

“There’s more monsters?” You pressed your hand over your mouth before looking to the two monsters, your eyes widening at how the words you had said must have sounded before shaking your head frantically, “I’m…I’m so sorry. That was probably stupid of me to even say! I’m just…”

Here in front of you were two monsters, having been underground for so many years…Of course there was more of them. A whole civilization was sealed below by your ancestors and you had probably said the most insensitive remark possible…Your face felt warm as you could only bow your head in shame in the skeletons’ direction.

Turning away you reached into your pocket to pull out your phone, only pause as you felt nothing at the tips of your fingers. Both your hands patted at your hips before your back pockets, and you didn’t feel your phone.

You had left your bag back in the library.

With your cell phone in it.

“I left my phone in my bag,” you bit your lower lip before sighing and letting your hands cover your face. You were making a fool of yourself, to strangers and to your little sister. You sighed as you let your right hand go through your hair before looking to Frisk, “I…I might have to go down and get him.” She frowned and you returned it with your own.

You didn’t want to leave her.

Not even for a moment….

“suggestion.”

The deep tone startled you both and you looked over to see the shorter skeleton raising his hand, “i could go with you both and get this…director? it’ll be faster than just having you walk all the way by yourselves anyway.” He looked over to the other skeleton who<strike></strike> seemed to nod in agreement, “i’ll stay here with my kid then.”

“Hey!” the boy finally spoke up before pouting at the taller skeleton who only ruffled his hair, “Okay fine…”

Frisk’s face lit up and she grasped your hand lightly with her own as she began to tug you in his direction, “Good idea Sans!”

From where you stood you noticed how the tall skeleton seemed to tense up, odd….

You gave him and the boy a wave, “We’ll be right back.”

“Okie dokie!” the boy smiled at you and you felt your lips turn up into a smile at his cheerful answer.

Frisk reached out and held Sans’ hand, standing between you and him as she nodded, “Okay, let’s go.” For a moment you blinked before glancing at Sans and Frisk, “Wait, by go what do you-”

“just don’t let go,” that was Sans’ only warning to you. You gasped as you felt your whole body go weightless, your hand gripping Frisk’s tightly as you felt pulled down into darkness.

* * *

You collapsed onto your knees, releasing Frisk’s hand as you felt your stomach churn as you tried to get your bearings. “Sis?” you heard Frisk say your name as you shook your head to try and get rid of the heaviness that suddenly was pressing into your skull. “huh…her too huh?” you heard Sans say as Frisk lightly patted you on the back, “sorry kiddo. didn’t think it would take that much outta her.”

You only remembered moving about through the darkness and hearing whispers until a bright light blinded you.

Now you were in the courtyard of the orphanage, dizzy and praising whatever deity above that you didn’t eat that sandwich for lunch. The last thing you wanted was puking your guts out from…Whatever Sans had done. You inhaled and exhaled, counting backwards from ten before slowly getting up, “Holy crap what was that?” you finally breathed out as Frisk held your hand, “Was…Was that like, teleporting?”

“bingo,” Sans winked to you before chuckling, “tibia honest though…didn’t think you’d react like that, sorry.”

You only shook your head before trying to press away the giddy feeling that you knew wouldn’t go away until you questioned Sans about it. Even with your own magic, seeing others displaying it always riled you up to ask question after question. This wasn’t the time to ask, you would do it later after you figured out this situation.

“…Wait was that a pun? A skeleton pun?” Sans merely shrugged his shoulders, but you could only feel that he was probably ignoring your question. Once again, your number one concern at the moment was to figure out how to help the rest of the monsters find a place to rest for the night.

Puns and magic questions would be after.

You turned your attention to Frisk who was staring up at the orphanage, her eyes shining as her smile grew, “It hasn’t changed…”

“No,” you smiled at her before sighing, “Though we might need a new paint job.” Frisk nodded before releasing your hand as the doors slammed open. The director stood in front of you, his glasses sliding down his face as he stared at the three of you.

“Enid where on earth did you….”

He stopped, his eyes looking towards Frisk who took a step forward with a smile, “Director Gabriel…”

In moments he was running down the steps, startling you and Sans at how quickly he came down and wrapped his arms around Frisk. “Sweet girl, you’ve come back,” he breathed out as Frisk nodded as she hugged him back, “Oh…Frisk.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she whispered as he pulled away and gently brought a hand to the top of her head, “Director, I…I did something and now I need help.”

“Did something? Whatever do you mean chi-” He stopped before finally noticing Sans who stood next to you, his hand raised up, “...wassup?”

For some reason that little greeting was enough to get you to snicker and you quickly looked away to press a hand over your mouth as the director shot you a look. You quickly waved a hand as you gave him an apologetic grin, “Sorry. I’m sorry,” you quickly told him before looking to Sans who seemed rather pleased at your reaction.

You gave him a smile to which he returned before the director cleared his throat, “Forgive me…Just…Frisk, what did you do exactly?”

“I freed the monsters?”

The director immediately coughed loudly, his eyes widening as he looked to you then Sans then back to Frisk. His eyes shining an unnatural blue as you came forward, gently laying a hand on his shoulder in hopes to keep him grounded. His face was a bit paler, but he managed to exhale before looking at you, “There are others up on the mountain…They need shelter.”

There was a pause before the director pushed his glasses, exhaling shakily again as he nodded before clearing his throat, “We need more help then…”

He nodded in your direction, “My dear, I will need you to contact a few people. Tell the young ones to stay in their room for now. You remember the call book?”

“Yes,” you nodded before looking to Frisk who frowned, “It’s only for a little while Frisk…For now take the director up with you. He’ll know what to do, he took care of us after all.” You smiled at her, your fingers gently stroking her hair as she nodded, quickly giving you a hug, “Okay…”

You glanced over to Sans who shrugged, “c’mon kiddo. we need to get back on up.”

“Right,” Frisk took hold of the director’s hand before pausing, “Um, Director Gabriel…Are you motion sick easy?”

“At my age? No,” he answered as he followed your little sister, “Why?”

“…hold on tight.”

You turned to look at him over your shoulder, wincing a little as he let out a yelp as they disappeared before your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enid having her first experience with teleporting~! While it wasn't quite pleasant, but it doesn't mean she won't decline in travelling with it.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, and for you support. Until next update guys!


	5. Etched Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not uncommon for parents and guardians to write down their mage ancestry and passing the histories and stories of their families onto their children. The most popular form are often journals sealed uniquely in accordance by the magic of the owner that can also be opened by those they deem trustworthy to look at the contents. This is to keep secrets of magic sealed away and to ensure the next generation is prepared to learn about their heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO UNDERTALE NOR ANY OF THE AUS USED IN THIS STORY. ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! I only own a few of the OCs that appear!

Even from their new apartment, Frisk could still see Mt. Ebott in the far distance if she squinted hard enough. They lived on the seventh floor and the building was…A place Frisk tried to make sure her classmates didn’t know she lived.

She was already taunted enough at school.

The niece of the drunk woman whose fiancé cheated on her all the time.

Frisk the girl without a ‘real’ family who wore thrift shop clothes much too large on her and had weird red eyes that made her look like a demon. That was what got to her the most, that her eyes were scary to her schoolmates.

She remembers how her aunt used to adore her eyes…

How the director reminded her to keep her head up high, so they were seen…

Your own bright eyes, green, shining in joy as she looked directly at you.

You always told her to be proud of her eyes, that they were beautiful and that she didn’t need to hide them.

But now she did.

She hated how everyone in this new place looked at her and treated her so differently, but she didn’t fight back. No, she only got up from being pushed down and walk forward. She was not going to allow herself to be broken down…She still had determination that things would get better, even if they weren’t. There was always a new day, and she would be alright.

She would remain as she was no matter what.

She only wished that in the end…She would see you again.

Turning away from the window Frisk continued to write on the page of her journal, reflecting over what had happened that day and trying to put her thoughts into a more positive outlook. Like any other day at school, the bullies had put trash on her desk and chair…Though this time it wasn’t spoiled milk! Frisk nodded as she wrote on, only to stop as a familiar tingle slowly ran up her fingers to her wrist and soon her arms.

She put her pencil down, her fingers clasped together tightly as she closed her eyes. Inhaling and exhaling, she counted backwards from ten as she tried to sit still. The odd tingling in her hands slowly began to diminish and her body relaxed. Her eyes opened and she slowly pulled her hands apart, staring at them.

She was grateful at the very least the director had taught her that little trick before her aunt took her away. It was only a wonder now how she was…Feeling this. It was much different than what the director had once told her about you.

Instead of your hands, you had complained a few times about seeing things.

Seeing colors and sometimes hearts from inside a person.

He told her that you were afraid, but soon the headaches and fear of seeing things subsided. You began to see only faint glimmers in time thanks to being taught how to control it by the director.

Frisk bit her lip as she wished that she could still speak with you both. You would know why her fingers tingled or why she felt a sudden surge of energy sometimes when she felt it run from her fingers through her whole body. The director would probably give her more advice or tricks to help her feel more in control. You would both do what you could to ensure that every book in the orphanage’s library was read though until a conclusion could be made.

You were always looking out for her…Helping her….Supporting her….

She sighed loudly, she still missed you both.

“Frisk…”

She flinched at her aunt’s tone before slowly getting up from the mattress, making sure to close her journal and shoving it underneath her pillow. Her aunt’s fiancé was nosey and even if she would lie to say it was just a normal notebook for school…He’d still snoop if she left it out and wouldn’t be stopped if he wanted to read it.

Quietly stepping into the hallway, she made her way to the kitchen before stopping at the entry way, “Yes Auntie?”

Her aunt lifted her head up from her arms, looking at her as she slumped forward on the kitchen table. Her long brown hair was slightly frizzy, and Frisk could see the dark circles forming under her eyes, instead of a scowl there was instead a smile on her face. “Frisk, hi honey,” she giggled as she began to reach for the large bottle in front of her and began to pour some of her drink into a glass, “Make something for me will you darling? Please?”

Frisk nodded, nervously making her way to the stove and began to turn on the heat.

At least her aunt was in a good mood, Frisk had come to learn that when her aunt used sweet pet names for her, they were usually a good sign that she was going to be nice to Frisk. Reverting to the young woman that had brought her home during those first few good months, who had tried to be family to her. It had spiraled down after the night her fiancé had hit her and Frisk barely saw the woman her aunt had, could have, been unless it was from a good night’s drink.

Which was just as rare as the years went by.

She focused on cracking the eggs into the pan, careful to not let any eggshells break off as she began to make scrambled eggs. It was probably the only thing she could make tonight considering there wasn’t much in the fridge to begin with…

“Frisk…I never told you your mother’s name, did I?”

She paused a moment, uncertain where this conversation was going before shaking her head, “No Auntie you never told me.”

“Her name was Lyra,” her aunt giggled as she swirled her drink in her glass, “I told you right, you both had the same eyes?”

“You always do Auntie,” Frisk replied as she watched the egg begin to solidify, “You tell me I look like her too.” Her aunt nodded, “Yes, you both look alike…She was special too…” Her aunt tipped her head back as she began to take a sip of her drink, “I wasn’t…I was normal. Normal boring girl…Maybe I deserved it.” Frisk swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to focus on the egg as her aunt continued, she was unsure if she should even speak up.

“Lyra was the nicest girl ever,” her aunt continued as she took a loud gulp of her drink before laughing, “You know Frisk…She was so nice to me…Her big sister who had no talent, but she said I sung wonderfully. It was my only talent…Her though. Lyra could just look at you and give you a gentle touch and you would feel like you were seeing an angel in her.”

Frisk heard a pause before quickly nodding her head, “An angel, Auntie?”

"She had this warmth around her,” her aunt slurred out, “When someone felt sad, your mom would show up and she’d hug them. Sometimes just touch their shoulder and suddenly they felt better. They didn’t wanna give up or forgot why they felt so sad. She just had that magic around her to make everyone smile.”

“Magic?”

Frisk turned to look at her aunt, magic…The word meaning more to her in that moment as she watched her aunt pour another glass for herself. Her fingers shakily gripping it as she stared at it, “Yeah…Magic,” her aunt whispered, “I was jealous…Lyra just had something magical about her. It was kinda unfair, but I…I just could never hate her.” Frisk slowly turned off the stove as her aunt sipped her drink again before letting out a hiccup, “Frisk…When Lyra died, she…”

The room suddenly felt colder as Frisk noticed how her aunt was holding her glass tightly, her breathing loud and unsteady as she kept looking at her drink.

“Auntie?”

Frisk flinched as her aunt slammed the glass on the table before standing up so suddenly, her throat felt dry as her aunt looked at her.

Had she said something wrong?

The young girl swallows the lump in her throat and quickly closed her eyes, bracing herself for the yelling…Only to hear her aunt run out of the room. Frisk opened her eyes, her mouth parting a bit in surprise at her aunt’s action.

What had just happened?

Never had her aunt acted like that….Frisk hesitated before jumping up in alarm as she could hear her aunt curse loudly in her room as loud bangs could be heard from the kitchen. She could hear her aunt muttering something loudly and she slowly moved the pan over to one of the unused burners, only to nearly jump up as her aunt slammed something open.

“I found it!”

Another bang and soon her aunt’s footsteps were coming back to the kitchen, her aunt reappeared with a small black leather-bound journal in her hands. Her smile was oddly wide, but for some reason Frisk didn’t feel wary about her aunt’s expression….Not the smile was one she had seen before, before her aunt seemed to have lost herself to the idea of them being a family.

Her aunt eagerly came forward and placed the journal into her hands, “Here…Frisky, here take it. It…Lyra wanted me to give it to you but dummy me! I always forgot to give it to you, but I remembered now!” Frisk barely had time to really accept the journal as her aunt shoved it towards her, her fingers fumbling in gripping it tightly as she stared at it.

The worn-out leather felt…Familiar to her, a dark purple ribbon tied tightly around it as she let her fingers rub against the cover. She could feel the shape of a heart etched against the leather, “Mom…Mom wanted to give this to me?”

“Uh huh,” her aunt smiled before gently stroking at her hair in such a tender manner…Frisk for a moment felt that she was seeing her aunt again. Her aunt that wanted to do everything to be her family…Before that fight…

Something about holding the journal too reminded her of something, and her fingers tingled suddenly as she lightly let her thumb rub against the ribbon, “Thank you…Auntie.”

“Your welcome Frisk,” she smiled only to let her smile drop as she suddenly set her hands on both Frisk’s shoulders, “And…And whatever you do, keep it safe. Don’t let…Don’t let anyone ever, ever see it.” Frisk’s fingers tightened around the journal at her aunt’s sudden actions before nodding frantically, “I…I promise auntie.”

“Good girl…Good girl,” her aunt exhaled as she smiled again before pulling her into a hug that made Frisk swallow loudly at the contact. She could still smell the alcohol on her, but…But for once Frisk only closes her eyes and hugs the journal to her chest as she lets her aunt continue hugging her.

A soft humming coming from her aunt suddenly and soon Frisk felt herself relax more, her fingers twitching a bit as she makes a note to read the journal later….

For some reason….It reminded her of your own journal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun bit of info, I originally wanted to use the name Lyra for Enid. However I felt better to use the name for Frisk's mother.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you so much for reading. Until next time~!


End file.
